In the field of the marking of articles, it is known to employ items attached to these articles, these items constituting a marking intended to be easily visible to an observer. This type of marking requires the use of a support medium and an adhesive between the support medium and the article. It will be readily understood that this type of marking, although quite simple, is rather difficult to implement in particular if it is designed to take into account the constraints under which the article comprising such a marking is used.
In another type of marking, the marking is produced directly on the article itself, for example by machining said marking on the surface of the article, or, when the article is obtained by moulding in a mould, by machining the marking on the mould so as to be able to reproduce it on the article during moulding.
In another implementation, a marking pattern is produced on a support medium, which is then placed in a housing in the mould.